A Drarry Valentine's Day
by RockQueen98
Summary: Harry hates Valentine's Day. That is until, of course, a certain blonde-haired Slytherin comes along. First Fanfic! Please enjoy!


A Drarry Valentine's Day

Harry hated Valentine's Day.

He hated all the red and pink decoration that surrounded the Great Hall, and the endless amount of couples snogging everywhere you went. Most of all, it was the fact that he _never_ had a Valentine himself. Ron and Hermonie had each other, and practically every girl and some guys craved attention from the Boy who Lived. Likewise, if he hadn't had been famous, a lot of them wouldn't give him a second glance. Plus, he was gay anyway, so naturally, none of the girls took his eye. Not even some of the guys. Yes, there were a few good looking ones, but no one really _special._ Well, there was one, but it was doubtful _he _would ever like him. Even if they weren't the Slytherin Prince while he was the Saviour, he doubted that a man with such beautiful silver-grey eyes, shining blonde hair, luscious pink lips, a lovely toned body… Would ever fall for a guy like him. Yes, everyone knew Draco Malfoywas bi-sexual, but that made no difference to Harry.

When it was time for dinner, the whole Valentine's theme really started to bug him. Even all of the food was love-based, and it annoyed him to no end. As did the numerous of giggling girls from all houses, even a few Slytherins, which came over with all of their unoriginal cards and little boxes of heart-shaped chocolates. _Probably filled with a love potion_ he thought to himself.

He continued to reject the squealing girls before the most unpredictable thing to Harry happened. The one and only Draco Malfoy sat up from his table gracefully, ignored the confused Crabbe and Goyle and walked over to the Gryffindor table with his long, lean legs. He walked past the love-stricken audience, as he too was a common crush of both genders, and continued towards Harry's area, a green, silver, gold and red (looking like a combination of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours) piece of paper in his smooth hand. He stopped his walking right by Harry's seat. His silver-grey eyes gleamed and averted towards Harry's emerald, big eyes, wide open from surprise. Without breaking eye contact, he swiftly handed over the piece of paper in his left hand to Harry's right. Harry blushed right across his face as Draco's pale fingers brushed past his own tanned ones. Draco nodded towards the paper, gave a slight friendly smile instead of his usual smirk, and steadily walked out of the Great Hall without a word. The minute-long silence broke into a load of gossiping and confusion about what just happened. Ron and Hermonie gave each other puzzled looks, while Harry simply looked down at the note in his hand.

"Go on Harry, read it!"

"Yeah Harry, go on!"

"Read it, Potter!"

Lots of people had gathered around him. The students had a mixed look across their faces: Some looked amused, some disgusted, some jealous, some puzzled, even some happy ones.

"Harry? You okay?"

He looked towards Hermonie and a still confused Ron.

"Y-yeah, fine… I'm just going to… Be back in a minute, okay?" He said, realising he had just been staring at the paper like a lunatic for the last couple of minutes. She nodded slowly, and he excused himself, pushing through the crowd of shouting pupils.

He hurried to his room, making sure no one was with him. The older years now got their own private rooms, which was so much better than the old shared dormitories. He settled on the red bed sheets, unfolded Draco's note and began to read the beautiful italic writing.

_Dear Potter, or shall I say, _Harry.

_It's about time I told you how I feel. I have been watching you ever since you rejected my friendship back in first year, and realised how much you… You actually mean to me._

_I know I have always been a git to you, and you have no reason to like me back, but I just wanted to say… I love you, Harry Potter. _

_I love your beautiful emerald eyes, especially when they glisten in the sun._

_I love your messy, untamed jet black hair, most certainly when we are both chasing after the snitch._

_I simply love you, Harry, and you are all I think about every day. I am almost certain you hate me… But I cannot hide my feelings much longer. _

_If, for some unknown reason, you perhaps feel the same way in the slightest about me, meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight, at midnight. I shall be waiting... Until then, hopefully, I bid you fair well. _

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry blinked several times after reading the letter. _Draco liked him too?_ The realisation hit him after a minute as he was filled with the most heart-warming happiness. He questioned for a moment if this was all just a plot to humiliate him, but decided that this was not Draco's style. He could not wait. The moment he had been wishing for all through Hogwarts had finally come true. He could hardly wait.

Eventually_, _it was 11:50, giving him enough time to get to the Room of Requirement. Many people had come to his room pestering him about the letter, but he had said nothing and pretended he wanted some sleep. Throwing his invisibility cloak over his body, he quietly made his way out of his room, across the common room and out into the dark corridor. He quickly made his way to the RoR, and looked at the grand door before him. Taking a deep breath, suddenly feeling nervous, he opened the door and stepped inside.

He blinked in amazement at the room's layout and design. Draco had made it the mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours just like the letters, and two comfy arm chairs in the houses' colours sat in the middle. Draco was in the corner, playing a beautiful melody on a violin. Harry waited until he had finished the piece before speaking.

"That… That was beautiful, Draco." Harry said quietly.

He turned around startled, perhaps a mixture of Harry actually coming and being called his first name.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me… Harry." He replied, surprised at how much nicer it felt to call him that.

"I didn't know you could play." He said.

"Well, we both know there are a lot of things you didn't, and still don't, know about me." Draco said with a grin, making Harry look away, a blush staining his cheeks.

"So… You love me, Draco?" He blurted out, immediately regretting how blunt and unromantic that sounded.

Luckily, he simply laughed. Not a sneering, mocking laugh, but rather a friendly, happy one.

"Yes, Harry. I do." Draco said simply.

"I… I love you too, you know. For years now."

"Well, we certainly have a lot to catch up on, don't we, _Potter?_" He half-joked.

"Aye we do, _Malfoy._"

Draco wrapped his hand round the smaller boy_'s _waist, pulling him close. Slowly, he planted a gentle kiss on his lips, his other hand carefully running through his unruly black hair. Harry returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

Draco pulled away slightly, a joyful smile and a pink colour forming on his cheeks, before moving towards the side of Harry's head, pushing the hair away from his ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco."


End file.
